Ever's Rise
by Lolkat123
Summary: When Breezecloud and Shadepelt were exiled from the clans, they never thought they would return. However, they soon meet a strange young cat named Ever, who accepts the pair into her group. At first, it seems as though they can all be at peace. But when disaster strikes the clans, Ever's group of outcasts may be the only thing that can save them. The sequel to Forbidden Love.


**Author's Note: Hey! Its me again! For those of you who haven't read my story called Forbidden Love, you likely won't understand most of the plotline of this story. So I suggest you read that one first! You can find it on my profile or by just searching for it.**

**A little background on this story. Ever's group was an idea I've had for such a long time; a clan of misfits and outcasts that worked perfectly together. However, it was always called EverClan in my mind, and I didn't come up with the idea for Ever herself until very recently. I wanted to write a story about her, but I decided to do it as a sequel to the story of the two exiles Breezecloud and Shadepelt.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Alligences**

**Ever's Group**

Leader: Ever- Calico she-cat with bright green eyes

Healer: Stumper- Oddly small tan tom with a stump of a tail

Prey-chasers:

Crow- Black she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Leaf- Slim tortoiseshell she-cat

Willow- Small speckled gray she-cat, blue eyes

Echo- Gray and white she-cat

Mint- Silver tabby she-cat

Apple- Cream-colored she-cat

Frog- Sand colored tom, amber eyes

Robin- Light gray she-cat

Taz- Small black and white tom, green eyes

Sharp-Claws:

Shale- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Burr- Large gray tabby tom

Rye- Large brown tabby tom

Red- Bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Hoot- Large, dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Viper- Pale yellow she-cat

Sky- White she-cat, blue eyes

Shaded Leaf- Black she-cat with a kinked tail

Luis- Black and white tom

Harlequin- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Queens:

Snowy- White she-cat, mother of Berry, Pounce, Quip, and Ivy

Elders:

Thistle- Brown tabby tom

Whisper- Three-legged gray tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Blizzardstar

Deputy: Lightningstrike

Medicine Cat: Robinflight

Warriors:

Palemoon

Bramblefire

Silvermask

Shrewfang

Mapleleaf

Poolcloud

Shimmerpelt

Deerleap

Meadowstripe

Ferntail

Shadowpelt

Applebloom

Hawkclaw

Snowsky

Squirrelleap

Sparrowfoot

Apprentices:

Brackenpaw

Blazepaw

Sparkpaw

**WindClan**:

Leader: Gorsestar

Deputy: Flametail

Medicine Cat: Crowfrost

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Warriors:

Brakennose

Berrypelt

Hickorytail

Harewhisker

Dawnbreeze

Morningsky

Flowerpool

Ivorytail

Cedarwing

Plumcloud

Thistletail

Mintheart

Winterfur

Hazeclaw

Mistnose

Apprentices:

Smokepaw

Queens:

Dawnfur

Elders:

Swiftclaw

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Minnowstar

Deputy: Wolfstep

Medicine Cat: Bramblesnow

Warriors:

Rippleclaw

Sunwhisker

Viperstrike

Marshpelt

Robinflight

Darksky

Creekfeather

Icestorm

Ambereyes

Rosestem

Yellowflash

Tigerfang

Oakwhisker

Leopardpelt

Larktail

Reedpelt

Queens:

Duskshine

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: Fawnsnow

Medicine Cat: Flameleaf

Apprentice- Smokepaw

Warriors:

Whiteberry

Mallownose

Pinesong

Nightclaw

Shatterpelt

Scorchtail

Tanglepelt

Ferretclaw

Foxtail

Russetpelt

Stormheart

Runningstorm

Jaysong

Thrushflight

Daisytail

Bearclaw

Apprentices:

Smokepaw

Cracklepaw

Lightpaw

**Cats Outside The Clans:**

Breezecloud- Gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

Shadepelt- Black and gray tom, green eyes

Harry- Light brown tom

Wren- Small white she-cat

Pixie- White she-cat, kittypet

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"I don't know… should we?"

"Its risky… but at least we won't have to worry about being thrown out like… them."

"That's true… but where would we go?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Some are saying they went outside the territories and are starting their own clan. Rumors, of course, but hey, if we run into them, maybe they'll let us stay with them."

"Well, I'm tired of trying to hide it. But if Blizzardstar finds out, I wouldn't be surprised if he did something worse than exile me."

"He has been getting darker, hasn't he?"

"Then will we go?"

"We can leave right now, if you want."

"No… I need to at least tell my sister goodbye. She'll be devastated if I disappear."

"Okay, tomorrow, then?"

"Alright. I'll see you at moonhigh."

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Breezecloud smashed her paw down on the small mouse, then quickly gave it a sharp bite to the neck. She felt pride in her catch, she had always been used to be catching fish from the lake or stream. But seeing as they left the clans, Shadepelt had started teaching her how to catch other prey.

"Great catch!"

Breezecloud purred as she turned around to see Shadepelt. "Thanks! Did you find anything?"

"Just a shrew." He mewed. "We might want to move on. There isn't much prey around here. Tomorrow, maybe?"

Breezecloud nodded. "No problem. Maybe there'll be somewhere where I can fish. I miss swimming."

Shadepelt licked her ear. "I'm sure we'll find somewhere great to raise our kits."

Breezecloud blinked. "You could tell?"

He purred and flicked her with his tail. "Oh, come on. Did you think I thought you were getting bigger from one mouse or two a day? But I'm so happy!"

Breezecloud purred. "Well. they won't be here for another two moons at least. So don't try and make me stay in a nest and not hunt!"

Shadepelt's eyes gleamed. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Well, hello."

"What?" Breezecloud looked around.

"Up here, silly."

The pair looked up. In a tree a few fox-lengths away, there was a she-cat perched up on a branch, her tail hanging down and twitching with amusement. She was a calico, white with patches of orange, brown, and black across her pelt. "I figured it was rude to just sit here watching you lovebirds without saying something." The stranger chuckled.

Shadepelt narrowed his eyes "Who are you?"

The she-cat narrowed her eyes back. "Tell me where you came from first. You smell like those clans."

Breezecloud blinked. "Well, yes, we did come from the clans."

The she-cat's eyes narrowed to slits. "You, which clan did you come from?" She glared at Shadepelt.

"Oh, er, ShadowClan."

She relaxed. "Okay, no problem then. If you were from ThunderClan, and a certain tom, I would've killed you. Literally."

The pair on the ground exchanged bewildered glances. The stranger said it so easily that it made Breezecloud wonder if she had no problem with murder.

"Now, don't act like startled kits. I'll answer your question, even though you kinda are in my home. Or near it. I don't really have a territory. But we go far for food, if we have to. Sorry, I'm rambling. My name is Ever. What are yours?"

"I'm Breezecloud," mewed the gray and white she-cat. "And he's Shadepelt. We… used to be leaders. But they exiled us."

Ever's eyes hardened. "What, because you loved each other?"

"Well, yes."

"Reason number one of why I hate the clans. Most of them are too obsessed with clean blood. Mixing of clans simply won't do. So let's punish their bloody kits, who had no control of who their parents were." Ever's voice was now an angry hiss.

Shadepelt flattened his ears. "What do you mean?"

Ever's eyes hardened. "Well, I was born into WindClan. However, it was well known that my mother's mate had been Shrewfang. So many of them shunned me for moons throughout my kithood, and no one trusted me. As though I would want to go and join ThunderClan, when my father had gone as far as to tell my mother he didn't love her and she was a fool for thinking they could stay together." Her tone turned sarcastic for a moment before she flattened her ruffled pelt. "Well, Quailstar was tired of everyone complaining about me. I was never allowed to go to the Gathering, and you've probably never heard of me because she refused to let the clans know I even existed. So she exiled me. End of story."

"I'm so sorry." Breezecloud murmured. Shadepelt nodded.

"Yes. Well. I'm better off now." Ever's carefree smile returned. "And I've got my own group. Who needs those clans when you can have a little group of your own away from their stupid code? Speaking of which, would you like to meet the rest of them?"

Breezecloud and Shadepelt exchanged a glance. "Why not?" Mewed Breezecloud.

"Great!" Ever jumped down from the tree. "Then follow me."


End file.
